Cenizas
by antolimes
Summary: Víctor no descansaría hasta ver a esa abominación -viva por su propia mano y antigua voluntad- hecha cenizas, liberándolo a él y a su familia de la maldición que había impuesto, pero el fuego para llevar a cabo esa cremación, lo encendería Justine.
1. I: El Monstruo

Sus ropas estaban todas sucias, llenas de lodo y húmedas, la lluvia no era lo mejor del mundo cuando se huía de un monstruo gigante. No podía quejarse de la incomodidad que provocaba la situación de su ropa, estaba enfocada únicamente en el hecho de que tenía que escapar para salir con vida, venía detrás de ella, cuando volteó, ya no lo pudo ver, los truenos revelaron su sombra y la alertaron, haciendo que aumentara la velocidad, pero como no se fijó frente suyo, tropezó de lleno contra un tronco caído, cayó, rodando en el fango y la hierba mojada hasta el final de la colina. Tosiendo, Justine se volvió a levantar, mirando sus manos ahora heridas, porque había intentado agarrarse de un árbol mientras caía, pero no lo logró, la aspereza del tronco dañó sus manos.

Respirando pesadamente con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, siguió corriendo, le dolían las piernas, quizás se hirió también. Su cabello y rostro también estaban cubiertos del barro, este entrando en sus heridas. No quería causar molestias a esas horas de la noche para los Frankenstein, pero realmente no se le ocurría a dónde más ir para huir de aquel ser, ese era su hogar después de todo, rezaba porque ya no la encontrara allí o hiciera algo para perjudicar a la familia que la acogió. Se detuvo unos instantes, la lluvia cayó más fuerte y logró quitar un poco del barro de sus ropas.

Siguió avanzando, esta vez más lentamente, sintiendo la seguridad de que el monstruo la perdió de vista, pasaron unos minutos para que lograra llegar a la mansión, una vez que llega, corre hacia la puerta y la golpea con un poco de frenesí, provocado por el miedo a que apareciera de pronto detrás suyo. Siguió tosiendo, se sentía débil, se apoyó contra la pared pesadamente, volvió a golpear porque no abría nadie, de pronto se halló de rodillas ante su cansancio, sentía que iba a desmayarse.

Elizabeth abrió la puerta, y una vez la vio, su expresión se vio tan horrorizada que parecía irreconocible, con gran preocupación, avanzó para ayudar a Justine a levantarse, pero ya era muy tarde.

Se había desmayado en frente de la puerta.

 **•**

* * *

— Justine, Justine — Llamaba alguien, era una voz grave y adulta… ¡El Señor Alphonse! La joven se levanta de golpe, grave error, siente en seguida un ardor muy fuerte y dolor en la cabeza, siente el cuerpo pesado, la humedad en sus ropas ya no se siente, cree tener puesto un vestido para dormir. Las sábanas encima suyo son cálidas, más de lo que deberían, quizás porque el sol las calentó. — Gracias a Dios, ya has despertado — Se ve tan aliviado, mientras que Justine tan sólo estaba preocupada, ¿qué había pasado? Al lado suyo había una de las criadas, levantándose y dejando un trapo sobre un bol con agua en la mesa de noche, el trapo tenía restos de sangre.

— Señor, — Dijo Justine, pero cuando su voz salió sonó ronca. La garganta le dolía. El señor niega con la cabeza, pone sus manos sobre las de Justine, empuja su hombro lentamente para hacer que se recueste nuevamente, aparentemente, no está en condiciones de levantarse.

— No te levantes, debes reposar, ayer llegaste en un preocupante estado a casa, estás enferma por estar en la lluvia — Ahora recordaba, sí. Se había desmayado en frente de la puerta, viendo a la hermosa Elizabeth intentando ayudarla. — Podrás contarnos qué ocurrió cuando estés mejor, por ahora no te esfuerces en lo más mínimo, las criadas te atenderán en lo que requieras — Justine lo miró con agradecimiento, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, y cuando recobró la sensibilidad se dio cuenta de que tenía vendajes en varias partes del cuerpo, y estaba lavada. Ante su imposibilidad de hablar, tan sólo sonrió débilmente.

— Elizabeth vendrá a verte en un rato, pero por ahora puedes dormir en paz, — Observó a la criada al lado suyo y hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que era libre de retirarse, lo que obedeció al instante. Alphonse salió de la habitación para dejar a la joven sola, quien no tardó en cerrar los ojos para dormir nuevamente, pero el recuerdo del aspecto de ese fenómeno invadió su mente y le imposibilitó descansar, así que tan sólo fingió cuando el amo del hogar Frankenstein volvió a verla.

La señorita Elizabeth había ido a verla, como era esperado. Justine se acomodó en la cama para recibirla correctamente, pero fue mandada a recostarse de nuevo por la rubia, increíblemente preocupada por ella, ¿qué había hecho ella para merecer tanto cariño por parte de alguien tan honrosa como lo era la joven Lavenza? Era tan perfecta, iluminaba los lugares a los que iba con tanta facilidad…Alguna vez debió desear Justine ser como ella, pero la envidia es un fuego que debe extinguirse lo más rápido posible, y así lo hizo ella.

— ¿Estás bien? Nos tenías tan preocupados, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió, en nombre de Dios? Te desmayaste en frente de mí y juré que habías perecido, no debí permitirme pensar algo tan atroz — La pelinegra negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. _Morir habría sido posible si aquel abominable ser hubiéseme atrapado,_ pensó. No iba a mencionar nada respecto a aquel ser de dudosa existencia, era demasiado irreal para que alguien lo creyese, ella todavía no lo creía, ¿habría sido una pesadilla? Era demasiado real para ser una.

— Estoy bien, no ha de preocuparse en lo absoluto sobre mi persona, señorita Elizabeth, no lo merezco, — Se sienta sobre la cama para tomar del agua que la amable sirvienta había dejado para ella, le raspaba la garganta y su voz aún sonaba un poco ronca, pero al menos podía hablar. Tosió un poco luego de beber. — lamento desde el fondo de mi corazón hacerla pensar en la idea de tal mal augurio, no sabía a dónde ir — No va a decir por qué iba ahí a menos que se lo preguntara, en tal caso, se inventaría cualquier cosa con tal de no decir la verdad.

— No, no has de lamentarlo en absoluto, has venido al lugar indicado, no has de pasar por mal alguno estando aquí, y no permitiré que se te haga más daño del que ya te han hecho, porque alguien debe haberte hecho esto, Justine, ¿me equivoco? — Estaba sugiriendo sutilmente que alguien la había atacado, Justine comienza a pensar en excusas fiables y se maldice porque miente a su señorita, pero teme no hay otra salida para evitar que sea enviada a un sanatorio mental; nadie iba a creer que vio a un monstruo el doble de grande que ella.

— Se equivoca usted, aunque levemente, señorita. El daño… me lo he hecho yo misma accidentalmente al huir de un asesino, tropecé con un tronco y rodé por los suelos, la caída me provocó mucho dolor, pero gracias a Dios, sigo con vida — Elizabeth asiente, tomando la mano de Justine entre las suyas.

— Aquel criminal no ha de quedar impune, en el nombre de Dios que no lo hará, — La otra no pudo hacer más que asentir, sin más ideas. — has de descansar, ¿ha quedado claro? No quiero que te levantes, estás débil todavía. Victor quizás venga en unos días — Al decir esto, su expresión cambió a una visiblemente más emocionada, hablar sobre Victor y estar con Victor le traía una felicidad inigualable, a Justine le alegraba verla así, radiante. — Te dejo sola para que descanses, ¿sí? Llámame si me necesitas, o pídele a una criada que me traiga, estaré aquí en seguida — Suelta su mano delicadamente y se despide, saliendo de la habitación plagada de luz, lo que imposibilitaba más su intento de dormir.

Tan sólo podía reflexionar sobre aquel monstruo, nada más lograba ocupar sus pensamientos, nada más lo lograría por el resto de la semana, probablemente.


	2. 1

Justine estaba considerablemente mejor, aún tosía de vez en cuando, pero podía levantarse y hacer todo lo que hacía normalmente ahora, así que no había problema en absoluto. El doctor le dijo que podía hacer cosas, pero no esforzarse mucho en ellas ni hacer las más pesadas, lo que obedeció. Estaba a las afueras con el pequeño William, toda la familia había decidido salir de paseo y el pequeño quería explorar más a fondo los bosques, Elizabeth se ofreció a acompañarlo, pero Justine quiso hacerlo, argumentando que necesitaba algo de aire fresco y movimiento tras estar recluida en la habitación, nadie le negó su petición. Iba tranquilamente caminando tras el niño, quien saltaba, corría y jugueteaba alrededor de los árboles con gran alegría.

Estaba empezando a anochecer, pronto tendrían que volver a casa con los demás, así que Justine se acercó más rápido al menor para tomarle la mano y guiarlo hacia la casa, pero él se le adelantó, pensando que era algún tipo de persecución a modo de juego. — William, ¡William! — Llamó, intentando perseguirlo, pronto lo perdió de vista y se llenó de terror, ¿dónde se habría metido ese niño? Necesitaba llevarlo a la casa, podría acabar herido si se iba muy profundo en el bosque, corre por los alrededores, llamándolo, pero se detiene cuando escucha una voz extraña y la del menor, se acerca con precaución al lugar de donde provienen las voces, se esconde detrás de un árbol para ver quién podría estarle hablando a William. Escucha al niño soltar un grito, el monstruo atrayendo al pequeño hacia sí.

—¿Qué significa esto? No voy a hacerte daño; escúchame. —

—¡Suélteme! —dijo debatiéndose con violencia—. ¡Monstruo! ¡Ser repulsivo! Quiere cortarme en pedazos y comerme. ¡Es un ogro! ¡Suélteme, o se lo diré a mi padre! —

—Nunca más volverás a ver a tu padre; vendrás conmigo. —

—¡Horrendo monstruo! ¡Suélteme! Mi padre es juez; es el señor Frankenstein, y lo castigará. No se atreverá a llevarme con usted. —

—¡Frankenstein! Perteneces a mi enemigo, a aquel de quien he jurado vengarme. ¡Tú serás mi primera víctima! —

Justine vio como la criatura estaba a punto de tomar al pequeño, pero la joven no lo permitió. Se lanzó rápidamente, saliendo desde su escondite para tomar al pequeño y comenzar a correr sin mirar atrás, William estaba mirándolo, aún gritando. Justine se fijaba mucho en el suelo para no tropezar y causarse daño a sí misma y al menor, estaba corriendo casi tan rápido como cuando el monstruo la perseguía a ella.

— ¡Justine! ¡Se acerca! ¡Nos va a atrapar! — Exclama el niño, ante esto, Justine voltea su dirección hacia la derecha rápidamente, sus botas llenándose de tierra en el movimiento de derrape, se lanza a un arbusto, cubriendo a William con su propio cuerpo para que no reciba daño al caer. Se mantiene escondida allí y le cubre la boca al niño. Silencio absoluto.

El monstruo los pierde de vista.

Con respiración agitada, Justine lo suelta con cuidado y se sienta en el piso, abre el arbusto con ambas manos para ver si está por ahí, nada, lo habían perdido, ¡qué gran alivio, gracias a todos los santos! Volteó a ver al pequeño y encontró que tenía una expresión atónita, incluso hasta traumatizada, podría decir. Sus pequeños ojos llenos de lágrimas y temblando, este se lanza a abrazarla, ella lo apega a sí, acariciando su cabello.

—Está bien, se ha ido, no te hará daño — Murmura, aunque no está completamente segura de que no los vaya a volver a perseguir, por el momento, estaban a salvo. Esperó unos momentos a que el niño se calmase para poder hablar tranquilamente con él, ambos aún sentados en el césped. —William, mi niño, todo estará bien, volvamos a casa — Acaricia su mejilla, las lágrimas se detuvieron, al fin estaba tranquilo, aún sorprendido, pero más calmado. No piensa explicarle lo que pasó ni pedirle que oculte la existencia de esa criatura, porque quizás, cuando se lo diga a los demás, crean que es un juego de niño, ojalá. Justine vuelve a levantarlo entre sus brazos y va rumbo a la casa, una preocupada Elizabeth los recibe.

—¡Justine! ¡William! Estábamos preocupándonos porque no llegaban, pasen — Se aparta rápidamente para darles camino y pasan, Justine pone al niño en el suelo cuando entran, pero este se aferra a la pierna de la joven. Elizabeth entra y sonríe. — Oh, mi querido, ¿te has apegado a Justine? — La susodicha lo mira con pena, siendo que sabe la razón; todavía está asustado.

—Justine me ha salvado — Dice, dejando la habitación en silencio. Alphonse entra, aparentemente había escuchado lo anterior.

—¿Te ha salvado, hijo? — Pregunta, una vez lo ve, el niño parece aliviarse. —¿Y de qué es eso que te ha salvado? —El mayor se pone en cuclillas en frente de Justine, hablándole al chico escondiéndose tras sus piernas.

—¡Justine me ha salvado de un monstruo horrible! ¡Si no hubiese llegado, me habría matado! — Exclama, muy seguro de lo que dice, Alphonse y Elizabeth están convencidos de que es un juego, más aún con la sonrisa que muestra Justine.

—Eso ha sido muy valiente de su parte, hijo mío. ¿Le has dado las gracias? — El menor niega con la cabeza, sale de su escondite y se para frente a Justine.

—Muchas gracias, Justine. Eres mi salvadora. — La hace sonreír involuntariamente, le alegra tanto no tener que dar otro tipo de explicación que, honestamente, no sabe cómo dar. Al escuchar un corto jadeo de sorpresa por parte de Elizabeth, descubre que sus botas tienen tierra y han manchado un poco la alfombra.

—Lo siento muchísimo, estaba corriendo con William y no me había fijado — Dice, la rubia joven niega con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—No hay problema, te traeré unos zapatos limpios en seguida, no te preocupes — Elizabeth comienza a subir las escaleras, yendo a buscar los zapatos que mencionó, mientras tanto, Justine se quita las botas para no seguir ensuciando.

— Bien, William, ¿qué tal si vienes conmigo a la biblioteca? Hay algunos libros que me gustaría mostrarte — El niño asiente, Alphonse lo toma en sus brazos y se despide de Justine, ambos parten escaleras arriba. Es dejada sola. Una vez esto ocurre, se da la libertad de estar asustada, comienza a respirar agitadamente, ¡por poco herían a William! De no ser porque estaba allí… Dios, ¿qué podría haberle hecho al pobre chiquillo? ¿De dónde procedía ese monstruo? ¿Cómo podía hablar? ¿Por qué los acechaba? ¿Cómo podía siquiera existir?

Se calmó cuando vio a Elizabeth bajando con un par de zapatos de su pertenencia, los pone en frente de la joven para que se los ponga, lo que hace inmediatamente. Una criada se lleva las botas de Justine para limpiarlas mientras ella lleva las de Elizabeth.

—Victor arribará mañana — Dice, Justine sonríe ante esto. — ¿No es emocionante? Ha estado tantísimo tiempo lejos…Ansiaba verlo desde hace tanto, Justine. Mi corazón está colmado de alegría. — La joven junta ambas manos sobre su pecho, soltando un suspiro. _El señor Victor la hace tan feliz_ , piensa Justine, _me pregunto si plantean una boda_. Para ella era evidente que eran tal para cual, ¿por qué no estar juntos?

—Espero llegue lo más pronto posible, señorita —Elizabeth la abraza con alegría, después, ambas parten a sus habitaciones para descansar y recibir al joven el día siguiente.

 **•**

* * *

Victor había llegado.

Todo mundo lo saludo con gran alegría, abrazos se compartieron, el más largo de todos fue el de Victor y Elizabeth, quienes añoraban la compañía el uno del otro desde hace tiempo, añoranza la cual lograron apaciguar un poco en sus intercambios de cartas. Justine se quedó al margen cuando llegó, sin realmente animarse a saludarlo, debía prestarle atención a su familia, no a ella. Se quedó en el rincón de la sala, William la observó, le indicó que se acercara, pero ella negó con la cabeza, el pequeño hizo un mohín infantil de enfado, fue a tomar la mano de su hermano mayor para guiarlo hacia ella, el otro se dejó guiar sin más dilatación.

—¡Victor, Victor! ¿Te han contado lo que ha hecho Justine? —Exclama alegre el menor, ella sabe a lo que se refiere.

—No, en absoluto, ¿qué ha hecho que te tenga tan animado? —Pregunta, mirando a la joven con una sonrisa, la alegría que desparramaba ese pequeño era bastante contagiosa, internamente, Victor deseaba volver a ser así, porque lo fue cuando era de su edad.

—Justine me ha salvado de un horrible monstruo, era horroroso —Dice, abrazando las piernas de la joven, cuando Justine levanta la mirada para ver su reacción, ve algo inesperado, él, a diferencia de los demás, parecía impresionado ante esto, incluso preocupado, ¿por qué? No se habrá creído lo del monstruo, ¿o sí? — ¿Verdad, Justine? Cuéntale cuando me tomaste y corriste y nos escondimos en un arbusto —.

Victor la mira expectante, causándole nerviosismo.

—No ha sido nada, de verdad, señor. William fue muy valiente, porque lo enfrentó, ¿no es así? —Justine le hace cosquillas, fingiendo sonidos monstruosos. El pequeño ríe, tratando de apartarla con torpes manos. El Frankenstein mayor comenzaba a creer que era una broma, eso era lo que Justine necesitaba.

—Ya veo, tú también has sido valiente, Justine, no cualquiera se enfrenta a un monstruo — En ese momento, ella cree que les está siguiendo el juego, se convence de eso, pero, ¿sería verdad? Victor se voltea ante el llamado de Elizabeth, dejando al niño con la joven.

—¿Por qué no le cuentas a nadie cómo me salvaste? — Es muy inocente para entender las razones de los mayores, no sabe sobre la vida todavía, ni los riesgos que las palabras conllevan.

—Querido, si se lo cuento así a todo el mundo, creerán que estoy presumiendo. No fue algo impresionante como crees tú, cualquiera lo habría hecho en mi lugar. —Justine le da un beso en la cabeza y se retira de la habitación, dejando al resto de la familia hablar, tenían que ponerse al día en todo ese tiempo que Victor se había perdido. Es detenida por alguien llamándola, mientras sube las escaleras, es Victor.

—Justine, espera, —Sube la escalera hacia el escalón donde ella se encuentra, y se le acerca, susurrando. — ¿a qué se refiere William con lo del monstruo? Si me permites preguntarlo. —Justine lo mira con impresión y traga saliva, nerviosa, negando con la cabeza.

—No es nada, señor, tan sólo tonterías de niños. Jugábamos en el bosque. —Justine comienza a reanudar su paso, pero Victor la toma del brazo, deteniéndola.

— Espera, ¿no vieron nada más en el bosque? ¿Estás segura? —¿Podría acaso saber…? No. ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Acababa de llegar al hogar, era imposible que lo supiera.

—Segura estoy. No ha de preocuparse por nada, señor, William está a salvo…—Justine evade su mirar unos instantes, mira a un punto fijo, poco a poco, Victor la suelta. —…de lo que sea que hubiese podido ser esa criatura. —Se halla murmurando inconscientemente, termina su paso por la escalera presurosa, intentando evadir las preguntas que seguro le lloverían por parte del joven ante su descuidada frase, antes de terminar de subir, se voltea a mirarlo unos momentos, y encuentra una expresión atónita por parte suya.


End file.
